Saying Goodbye
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: A few nights after the Melee tournamnet has ended Mewtwo is about to leave the Mansion forever. But can Peach make it in time to tell how she truly feels? Or will she be too late? A MewtwoxPeach one shot, so read and review.


**Woohoo, I can't believe that I've been on here for a year and that I've improved this much already (and I've been loving every minute of it). Anyway this one shot is a very special one shot because well, it's going to be a MewtwoxPeach one shot. Which I am looking forward to doing since I haven't really writing him that much in my stories (which I really should have), but anyway this will be taking place right before the Brawl tournament starts and Peach is looking for Mewtwo before he leaves so she can say goodbye. The only question is will she make in time or will he already be gone? Well, you'll just have to read to find out.**

**I don't own Melee (boy I haven't said that in a long time).**

Saying Goodbye

It was a very quiet night as Peach walked as quietly as she could well, she headed towards the main doors hoping to say goodbye to Mewtwo before he left the Mansion forever. Once she opened the doors she walked aways from the Mansion as she softly shouted, "Mewtwo, Mewtwo where are you did you leave yet?"

The Mushroom Princess stood waiting for answer, but after a few minutes of not receiving one she sighed as she thought, "_I guess I was too late his already gone_."

"_You don't need to worry Princess because I haven't left yet." _Someone said, and Peach turned around and saw Mewtwo teleport a few feet away as she run over towards and hugged as she replied, "Oh, I'm so revealed that you're still here Mewtwo."

She then looked at him face to face as she finished with, "And I would have been so heartbroken if you had left without me getting the chance to say goodbye."

Mewtwo turned his head to the side as he said, "_I'm sorry for worrying you Princess, but I thought that no one here really cared if I stayed or not considering how I acted when I first arrived here."_

Peach put a reassuring hand on Mewtwo's shoulders as she stated, "Yes, you may have acted rude to everyone in the beginning, but you know that after you opened up to everyone that we all forgave you."

She then was the one to turn her face away as she blushed and ended with, "And plus you've always been there to save during our matches together and I just wanted to thank you for that Mewtwo."

"_You don't need to thank me Peach since you were the first person here that I opened up to. So I felt that, that was the least that I could do to repay you for your kindness towards me." _Mewtwo replied back, as portal appeared in front of them.

Mewtwo then turned towards the portal however, before he started to walk towards it he said, "_I suppose it's time for me leave this place Peach. But before I go I want to thank you first."_

He then turned back around kissed Peach on the lips catching the Princess off guard as he gently ran his fingers (or that there of) through her hair as she lightly rubbed his back.

Once they broke the kiss Peach was blushing a deep red as was Mewtwo as he said, "_I apologize Peach, but that was the only way that I could think of to repay you for always being for kind and caring towards me."_

"Don't worry about it Mewtwo, but just so you know no matter what newcomer comes to the Mansion, he won't be able replace you in my heart because-because I love you Mewtwo." Peach replied, as Mewtwo then entered the portal.

Once Mewtwo was inside it he turned around and smiled as he said, "_Thank you Princess, I love you too and I will try to visit the Mansion as often as I can to make sure that you are safe."_

He then lightly waved goodbye as the portal closed completely leaving Peach outside alone, but the Princess continued to smile as she thought, "_Your welcome Mewtwo and I can't wait for you to visit here again soon."_

But as she headed a tear fell from her face knowing that Mewtwo most likely wouldn't visit the Mansion until after the next tournament had already started.

**Well, how was it? And I know that I probably sped things up a bit, but to be honest I haven't really something this sad before where someone was leaving and never coming back. Wait or did I? Eh, whatever so please review and I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people who have reviewed my stories, put them on their favorite's list or just put me on their favorite author's list. It really means a lot to me and it makes me want to keep going. So once again thank you and hopefully my stories are only going to get better from here on out.**


End file.
